


Into the Dark

by OpenHeart_WickedMind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Love, Brother's Keeper, Dean Apologizes, Episode: s10e23 My Brother's Keeper, First Blade, Gen, Impala, Season 11, The Darkness - Freeform, What I think happened next
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenHeart_WickedMind/pseuds/OpenHeart_WickedMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little story about what happens inside the Impala after the ending of My Brother's Keeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Dark

Dean hadn’t noticed the change in himself until he sat in the Impala with Sam, looking out the windshield at the smoke cloud descending upon them. Lighting shooting through the ceiling and taking a curse off your arm and running for his life from a demonic cloud had occupied most of his thoughts up until the present moment. As soon as Dean realized they were stuck he looked out at the chaos speeding towards them and time seemed to stop. He felt Sam’s hand grab the sleeve of his jacket and he turned to look at his brother. That’s when he felt it, the weight that had been taken away from his soul. Over the past months, with the mark, he’d been so sure it was him one hundred percent in control. But now that it was gone and he had a second to reflect he realized that even without the black eyes the mark had tainted him and all of his actions. He thought about what just took place in the building a few feet away. His eyes focused back on Sam as the words had spoken ran through his mind and then other times, other speeches, everything that had happened between them over the past several years hit him all at once. 

“Dean.” Sam’s voice was almost a whisper, his eyes frantically searching Dean’s face. He probably hoped that one of them had a genius plan of how to get them out of this. Sorry little brother, not this time.

He looked out at the cloud as it covered the front of the Impala. The car jarred a little but the impact seemed minimal. “I’m so fucking sorry Sam. So sorry Sammy.”

The interior of the car went dark as it was consumed by the cloud. Sam pulled Dean into a hug. 

“Everything...I just…” Dean spoke into the fabric that smelled like gunpowder and dirt. 

“It was the mark. I know it wasn’t you. Besides, I think I just ended the world so I’d say we’re even.” Sam tried to joke but Dean heard the catch in his voice as his emotions got the best of him. 

A sharp crack sounded and a flash of violet light filled the car for a moment. Sam didn’t let go, Dean didn’t want him to. 

“Got any bright ideas?” Sam’s voice was a quiet bush of air against the side of his head. 

“Don’t die?” 

Sam finally let Dean out of his arms but their hands still gripped one another’s, scared of losing each other in the dark. Another flash of color and Dean could see where it came from now, the same lighting that had taken the mark was streaking across the sky above the car. Without the lighting the darkness surrounded them. Dean thought about what Death had told him, this darkness held monsters that took God and an army of archangels to defeat. He’d locked the door as soon as they got in the car but checked again with his free hand.

“Where are you going?” Sam said, a tight panic in his voice.

“Just checking to see that the door was locked.” 

Another flash of light and he saw Sam’s face, tired and worried. He scooted close to him on the seat. “I’m not going anywhere without you little brother. Not again.”

“We’re stronger together.” Sam repeated the words Dean had said weeks ago and squeezed his arm in reassurance.

“You’re goddamn right we are.” 

The car shook and suddenly it felt as if they were going through a busted down car wash, the thick soapy mats thudding up against the side of the car. 

“Do we stay in or get out?” Sam was trying to keep it together. 

“I don’t think whatever it is going to held back by locked doors.”

“So we fight?”

Dean paused to think through their options. “I still have the first blade although I don’t know what it would do without the mark. A knife and my gun. The rest of the gear is in the trunk. Maybe if we could get to it we could have a better chance.”

“I’ve got my gun with and extra clip in my pocket.”

“Extra clip?”

“I didn’t know who else was going to be here. What about Cas?”

“I’ve been praying, trust me. If he has his radio tuned in, he should’ve heard it. I think we’re on our own.”

“My truck! If we get to it we could be able to drive away or at least try to get back to the bunker.”

Dean looked out the driver side window. If he remembered correctly, they were a few feet away from the truck. It was pitch black out there and whatever was between them and the truck sure as hell wasn’t going to make it easy for them. “Are you sure where you left it?”

“Yes.”

Whatever was outside the car gave one final bang and fell silent. Another flash of light filled the air, both brothers strained their eyes to see past the dark fog that surrounded them. Dean couldn’t make out anything. If they ran out there, they were sure to get separated if they needed to fight and Dean had meant it when he said he wasn’t leaving Sam again. Especially if this run to the car was the last one that they were going to make. 

“Okay, give me your belt.” Dad had shown them how to tie down a demon a few dozen ways. One way involved making makeshift handcuffs from a belt. The situation wouldn’t be ideal but it would keep them together. He’d rather dislocate his shoulder from fighting connected to his brother than the thought of having Sam separated from him and fighting on his own. Sam didn’t let go of his arm while he undid his belt with his other hand, he slid it to Dean. Dean had to use all his concentration to remember how to do it by touch. Every so often the light would flash and he’d be able to check.

“You sure that’s a good idea? Will you be able to fight like that?”

“I can beat you with one hand behind my back, can’t I?”

“Okay so we get out, fight our way to the truck, and then get back to the bunker.”

“That works for me.”

Dean slipped Sam’s hand through one side of the cuffs and his through the other. He pulled and felt the leather tighten around his wrist. Sam moved across the seat, closer to Dean so it would be easier when they finally decided to go. They sat for a moment, listening for whatever had hit the car before to come back. Dean wasn’t ready, not yet. 

“Listen Sammy, before we go I just want you to know…”Dean’s voice broke and he heard his father screaming at him in the back of his mind that now wasn’t the time for tears.

“I love you too.” Sam paused taking in a deep breath then releasing it in a shaky exhale. Dean stretched his fingers out to touch his brother’s hand next to his.

They both knew whatever was outside this car was different than anything they’d faced before. There was a very real chance they would never make it to the truck. But they were Winchesters and sitting in the car and dying like this wasn’t their way. Sam squeezed his hand and Dean knew he was thinking the same thing, either they would get out of here or they would die trying. He hadn’t been ready to die with the mark or when he got dragged to hell because he’d leave Sam behind. But now, looking out the window knowing that today they may go together a calm flooded Dean’s senses he hadn’t felt in years. Oh he would fight, until all he could do was spit vicious words at whatever was about to end his life. But ending it all, closing his eyes, and releasing his last exhale with Sam - it just made sense. 

“Count of three, Sammy?”

“Yep.” Dean heard the click of Sam pulling the hammer back on his gun. He pulled the first blade out of his jacket pocket just a bit so he could grab it as soon as he’d kicked the door open. 

“One.”Dean’s hand gripped the door handle tight. 

“Two.” He pulled the latch just enough to unlock the door. 

“Three!” Dean kicked open the door. 

The two brothers ran, hands intertwined, to meet the darkness like they’d met every other monster in their lives. Head on and beside each other.


End file.
